Cartas
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: O Jiraya se foi... Como Tsunade vai superar isso? \JiraTsu/


**NARUTO não me pertence. **

* * *

**Cartas.**

_By: Senhorita Dream_

_For: Quem lê e para quem está apaixonado._

O Jiraya...

Se foi.

Tentou se afundar no trabalho, mas no final o luto permaneceu, chorou uma única vez e não se perdôo, deu a si própria um castigo e foi para casa.

Abriu a porta, entrou no cômodo, fechou a porta, não sentiu suas pernas cederem e não sentiu o impacto de seu corpo contra o chão.

"_Jiraya..."_

x.o.x

Pôr-do-sol na vila da folha. Naruto abre a porta do escritório da Godaime e encontra somente Shizune e Sakura lá.

-Onde está a obaa-chan?-

-Descansando, Naruto-kun- Mentiu Shizune.

-Hum, Obaa-chan está muito folgada ò.ú-

-Naruto!- Intervém Sakura. Estava preocupada com sua mestra.

-Hum, é o que eu acho!- Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deu meia volta. Sizune sorriu triste e afinou os olhos. –Um dia...-

Naruto virou e rosto -Hum? ò.u-

-Um dia, quando encontrei Tsunade-sama bêbada... Ela estava dizendo que amava o Jiraya-sama, falou de como era covarde e como sentia saudades dele. Eu acredito que aquelas foram verdadeiras, pois... Quando ela está bêbada ela acaba soltando umas verdades e... Nessa época Jiraya-sama estava fora da vila, te treinando. Tsunade-sama deve estar sofrendo mais do que todos nós... Já é a quarta pessoa especial perdida.-

-Hum.- Naruto virou-se e saiu da sala.-

-Ele é um baka.- Mencionou Sakura pondo sua mãos no quadril.

-Hahahaha n.n "_Ela nem desconfia que Tsunade-sama fazia a mesma coisa em relação á Jiraya-sama"_-

x.o.x

Naruto saiu do prédio e olhou para o céu.

-Está contente, Ero-sennin? Por que você nos deixou?- Sem nenhuma resposta foi para casa.

x.o.x

Tsunade lavava o rosto pela terceira vez consecutiva, teimava em não parar chorar e quando parava logo recomeçava. Vestira sua camisola de algodão branca, colocou-se na cama, se cobriu e fechou os olhos.

"_Jiraya, eu quero sonhar com você. Por favor, se você aparecer... Diga-me que está tudo bem e quem eu não vou mais chorar... Por favor."_ E com isso uma pequena lagrima desceu pelo rosto. A única naquele instante e a última.

_Vou fazer mais do que isso, Tsunade._

Abriu bruscamente os olhos e notou dois braços acorrentando-a, virou o rosto e não pode conter o choque.

-Jiraya?! ME SOLTA! VOCÊ NÃO É REAL! VOCÊ MORREU!- Os dois braços a soltaram e ele se sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para ela com um sorriso.

-Do que está rindo, bobo?- Sentou-se de costas para ele.

_Do seu rosto vermelho. Está linda, é incrível como seu rosto continua igual ao passar dos anos._

-Suas cantadas continuam horríveis com o passar do anos também, Jiraya ù/ú- O sorriso dele se desfez.

_Tsunade... Eu não vim para te lançar cantadas._

"_E aquilo é o que? ¬¬"_ Pensava a loira.

_Embora seja gostoso te ver chorando por mim... Eu vim te pedir para parar de chorar. Não combina com você sabe? Hahahaha! n.n-coça a cabeça sem graça-_

-Não era isso que você sempre quis?-

_Era, mas... Por mais que esse licor seja delicioso... Prefiro vê-la sorrir... VOCÊ TEM UMA VILA CONTANDO COM VOCÊ!_

Tsunade abaixou o rosto. Era tudo verdade.

_Não se reprima, Tsunade... Eu te amo._

Tsunade arregala os olhos estava se controlando para não chorar novamente. Infelizmente para ela, era isso que mais pesava em si.

_Hum, é assim que você reage á minha declaração? –Ele sorria fracassado- _

Tsunade sentiu a mão dele na sua, levantou-se bruscamente e foi até o espelho, aquilo não podia passar de um sonho. Sentiu-o agarrar sua cintura e o viu pelo espelho colocar seu queixo em seu ombro.

_Tsunade... Por que está tão confusa?_

Ela nada respondeu.

_Você continua viva._

Peso.

_Você._

Tristeza.

_Eu te amo, mas não estou aqui para fazer sentir-se pior._

Um coração prestes a se quebrar por completo.

-Eu sei.-

_Tsunade..._

- O que foi?- Ele coloca suas mãos na cintura dela, não era mais um abraço, ele não estava mais com a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele sorri e continua:

_Lembra quando éramos crianças que quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu disse que você podia me enviar cartas de amor? _

-Sim.- Franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Essa proposta ainda está valendo._

Mas que diabos ele estava planejando?

_Escreva-as quando quiser e as esconda no fundo falso da sua gaveta. Eu as lerei todos os dias._

-O que está planejando?- Ele nada respondeu. Ela sorri.

-Está planejando viver um pouco mais ás custas da minha sanidade?- O sorriso dele se desfez e a encarou pelo espelho.

_Mesmo que você morra, mesmo que o Naruto morra eu continuarei vivo. Por todos os lugares que passei enquanto alguém proferir meu nome, ou pensar em mim, ou ler um de meus livros eu estarei vivo. Não se superestime._

-O que você quer Jiraya?- Falou entre o ranger de dentes.

_Ver você feliz._

Ela arregala os olhos brevemente e sorri, como ele pôde ter morrido?

_E então? Vai me encarar?_

Ela se vira e sente os lábios dele contra os seus e suas mãos nas dele, fechou os olhos.

_Durma bem._

E nesse exato momento voltou a sentir o nada abriu-os... Jiraya se fora... Para nunca mais voltar.

Não pensou duas vezes.

Pegou o primeiro papel e lápis que viue começou a escrever, quando terminou colocou-a no envelope e este, dentro do fundo-falso de sua penteadeira e deitou-se novamente, afinal... Amanhã voltaria a ser 'Hokage-sama'

_Caro Jiraya_

_Não sei se o que vi ou senti foi real, mas guardarei no meu coração. Essas palavras __pareceram-me melosas demais, desculpa. _

_Jiraya... Você sempre esteve comigo nas __horas difíceis, sempre (até quando você mesmo tinha medo). _

_É, vai ser difícil, mas se __não fosse forte não seria a quinta, não é? _

_Jiraya... Não sei porquê estou escrevendo isso e parece que o tempo voltou em uma r__ealidade paralela, mas..._

_Eu também te amo._

_Durma bem._

_Tsunade._

x.o.x

Ela acordou, não se lembrava de nada de ontem á noite, só se lembrou depois que forçara a memória enquanto escovava os dentes. Não terminou de fazê-lo. Foi correndo revirar toda a gaveta de sua penteadeira, até encarar o fundo-falso.

"_E se fosse mentira? Ou um sonho? Ou melhor... Um pesadelo."_

Ela recolheu toda sua coragem de quinta e apostou todas suas esperanças no 'sim'.

-

-

Abriu a gaveta.

-

-

Arregalou os olhos.

-

-

Perdeu o compasso de sua respiração brevemente.

-

-

Havia uma carta lá.

-

-

Mas não era a dela.

Pegou rapidamente o envelope verde-claro que era menor do que um envelope normal e o abriu. Sorriu. Fechou-o novamente, arrumou tudo, terminou de se arrumar e foi embora para seu escritório.

_Cara Tsu-ex-tabua-de-passar _

_Obrigado por acreditar._

_Eu te amo._

_P.S: Não chore._

_P.S 2: Se não eu apareço._

_P.S 3: E sempre te amarei._

**FIM!!**

* * *

**A-M-E-I! DEMOREI, MAS FIZ! E FICOU UMA L-I-N-D-A FIC! :D**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO TANTO QUANTO EU! E Ó QUE FOI MINHA PRIMEIRA JIRATSU! \o/ **

**ANTES ERA SÓ SASUHINA u.u Achei que era hora de mudar um pouco -.-, espero (já disse isso, mas sempre é bom repetir(?)) que gostem.**

**Essa fic é para todo felizardo(a) que está apaixonado!(mesmo sendo uma triste história o.o)**

**FIM!!**


End file.
